The moments that lead to this
by filmloverxo
Summary: Albus and Scorpion are married and ALbus remembers some of the moments that lead to it...


Prompts:

8- (word) happily

Pairing: Albus/ Scorpius

**The moments that lead to this**

_Albus P.O.V:_

It was the little things that almost got us caught but were so amazing: the way we would act as if we were diving for the snitch and fly under the stands to share a smile or caress; how we would always mess around in potions so, as a punishment, we would be paired together; how those silver eyes met mine for a fleeting second at dinner and best of all when we'd work together on our potions assignment. It was because of potions that our relationship really started…

_flashback_

Why did I take potions? Why? Dad had warned me not to but Auntie Hermione had assured me it wasn't that bad. Lies. Professor Slughewt walked to the front of the class and gave us the dreaded speech. "As I'm sure some of you have guessed, we start our first term project today! You will be working in pairs and you will be working on one rather lengthy, rather complicated potion until you get it perfect!" Everyone turned in their seat to look for their partner, smiling knowingly to one another. But these hopes were quickly dispelled with Professor Slughewet's next sentence – "_I_ will be picking your partners." The professor ignored all of the groans of protest, turning towards the chalkboard. "Your partners will be matched to your skill-set. The two of you will be working on a potion that is just slightly higher than what I know you can currently handle. You will have to work alongside your partner both in and out of class to complete these potions. I'm not going to lie, quite a few of them _will_ take a lot of time, especially if you make mistakes." He pointed to the list on the board, peeking back at the angry bunch that was his seventh year class. "This is a N.E.W.T. level class and all of these potions are required at this level. So I don't want to hear complaining. I also don't want anyone asking for new partners. In the adult world, you will have to work with people you don't like. Here is your chance to experience that."

Slughewt smiled, revelling in the chaos he had caused. He then pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He started to list off last names in pairs. P was relatively near the end of the register so I had to wait a long time. Once being paired up, we had to move to stand with that person so only those of us who had not been paired remained seated. I drummed my fingers as I surveyed my possible partners- they weren't too bad so far. My scanning was interrupted when I heard Scorpius Malfoy's name. Smirking I waited to see the unlucky sucker who was stuck with him. "Albus Potter". My jaw dropped. So did Scorpions. Slowly, his gaze travelled over to me. His silver eyes darkened dangerously and his lip curled into the signature Malfoy snarl. Between us burned the mutual lust for a duel- preferably a fatal one.

Little did we know that that initial lust to hurt each other would soon transform into the real thing…

_4 months after the flashback_

Why is Scorpius staring at me? I thought I told him to be careful! The entire school is here and he is just looking at me straight in the eyes. With his beautiful, big dreamy eyes… Stop it Albus! I shook my head and accompanied the rest of my team as we walked forward to shake hands with the Slytherin. Today was the Quidditch finals and, naturally, it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Unlike his father, Scorpion actually had a flare for Quidditch and had been on the team for the past year- the seeker to be exact. I'd gotten onto the team in my second year to join James who only joined in his third year (finally, something for me to brag about!)

Lining up with the rest of the team, I went along shaking every Slytherin's hand. Reaching Scorpion's, he held on for a second too long and I could feel James's gaze burning into my back. Fixing Scorpion's nose with a steely glare (I couldn't face looking at his eyes) to make it look like we hated each other, we all mounted our brooms ready for the whistle.

The whistle went and we were off. Flying round, the score was building in Gryffindor's favour but I was having little luck with the snitch. I rose higher and could hear the woosh of someone else following me. Scorpius. As I turned to look at him I saw his gaze shift from my face to just behind me. The snitch. Whilst he whizzed forward, I did a quick turn and sped off in pursuit. Racing towards the ground, hand outstretched, I could hear my Dad recounting his dive for the snitch similar to this. The ground got closer but I kept going. My fingers closed around the snitch and I lifted it up in triumph only to smash straight in the ground.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

My head hurt. A lot. So did my arms, back and legs. Everywhere throbbed. Moaning I rolled over to try and ease the pain.

"I love it when you moan" was murmured into my ear.

At these words my eyes fluttered open. Laughing, my eyes adjusted to the light and I leaned in to give Scorpion a kiss. Instead of leaning into it, he tensed and I pulled back in confusion. His face was one of shock. I was about to question him when I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes moved to the source of the sound- James. Rather than looking horrified he smirked and replied "I knew you let him _slyther_in".

_End of flash back_

Scorpius shook me out of my day dream. He mimed "Are you ok?" I nodded and looked back to the scene around me. It was our second anniversary tomorrow and Grandma had thrown us a party. Mum and Dad had gotten us a scrap book and after staring at the first photo of us I had been thinking of our incredible journey. I couldn't wait to fill in the remainder of the book. However, the book was never ending as Dad had compared to our love. He'd blushed lots after this but he had been amazing throughout the whole thing. His speech at our wedding had been beautiful but nothing compared to Scorpions which had ended on "And now we live happily ever after."

The end :)


End file.
